Closer, the hearts desire
by Loz06
Summary: Neil.Andrea. Sequel to 'Emotions and feelings so familiar'. Work brings Neil and Andrea together again but this time they’re a lot closer and someone notices.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Closer, the hearts desire

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: K+

**Category**: Neil.Andrea...Who else? Oh and the supporting cast, can't forget them.

**Series**: Story number twenty nine. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

_**(1) **__After he's at her door – 2486705 __**(11)**_ _When they're back together – 2619492_

_**(2) **__When the mighty fall – 2506192 __**(12) **__Life almost in balance – 2630121_

_**(3) **__While his wife's away – 2525486__**(13) **__Life under pressure – 2666280_

_**(4) **__While they're away – 2543010 __**(14) **__Trying to have a life together – 2699235_

_**(5) **__When love's not working – 2543013 __**(15) **__Outside influences on their lives – 2704730_

_**(6) **__Boundaries when broken up – 2562611 __**(16) **__When things start falling apart – 2727112_

_**(7) **__What happens on the train – 2579012 __**(17)**_ _When they're approaching the end again - 2750079_

_**(8) **__When they work together – 2595808 __**(18) **__Trying not to drift apart – 2891564_

_**(9)**_ _When she wants him back – 2598312 __**(19)**_ _When the truth comes out - 2912317_

_**(10) **__When they're stuck together – 2611364_ _**(20) **__How things are going to be – _2954769

_**(21) **__When they work together…again – __2959211_ _**(22)**_ _When Andrea moves on – 3181250_

_**(23)**_ _Heart decided – 3188794 __**(24) **__When work takes over – 3198959_

_**(25) **__When the truth is told – 3199261 __**(26) **__When she works out what he needs – _

_**(27) **__When he lets everything out - __**(28) **__Emotions and feelings so familiar- _

_**(29) **__Closer, the hearts desire - _

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)loz06

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary: **Work brings Neil and Andrea together again but this time they're a lot closer and someone notices.

**Disclaimers**: I'll write to my heart's desire but will get no closer to ownership of the characters you read here.

* * *

Sunday morning Andrea picks up the local papers, flicking through them and 'trying before she doesn't buy'. No one has picked up the story of Neil's accident...yet, despite her press release...then she opens the Daily News. Buried pages back a tiny column space is dedicated to the accident and while Neil is named by title it's really quite dry and contains nothing more than what was in the press release.

Andres shakes her head, there are plenty of better stories the other papers have run with and Bruce would have as well if he didn't see the opportunity to have a dig at Andrea.

"I can do you a great deal on a subscription Miss Dunbar," The shop owner teases, "Delivered right to your door, or you could go to the library, they're free to read there."

"Then you would lose your favourite customer...I have no use for the newspaper, half of the stories were written from my press releases," Andrea teases back. She picks up the Daily News. "I lied, I do have a use for them...to put on the laundry floor for Cally," Andrea says with a cheeky grin.

"All it's worth some days," Mr. Amor agrees with her.

Today is the first time Bruce has crossed her path of sorts since she left his employ, he's not the type to check what story the MET wants run or how they want it run. She's also painfully aware she was guilty once of the same thing. When he does call he always speaks with Clive Brennan who's so useless he's handy for Bruce to be able to blame when he runs the story the way he wants, not the MET's way.

Andrea's seen other Daily News reporters at scenes she's attended, it's only a matter of time before their paths cross again and she's not looking forward to that day.

Back at home Andrea cuts out the article about Neil, putting the date on top of it in her best handwriting. True to her word the rest of the paper goes on the laundry floor to catch any of Cally's accidents.

* * *

Andrea drops her bag on her desk Monday morning and picks up the post-it note stuck to her desk.

_Need to know weekend run down before morning staff meeting_

Andrea presses the message button on the phone, there's one from Peter Fallks from the Canley Star, Andrea listens to his rambling sentences still not able to understand what he wants by the end of the message, it's obviously not urgent so she makes him wait.

"That guy the Star has at the weekend, Peter Falks he can't understand the simplest police things let alone the complex ones, I don't know why they have him on crime," Andrea says wandering into Louise's office and sitting down.

"I know, did you catch his disease, you didn't leave me a report for this morning." Louise seems more stressed than usual.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened to me, it was quiet," Andrea feels bad for dropping the ball, her thoughts had been with Neil all weekend.

"Give me the run down now so I can tell everyone especially if they're going to be our focus for the next few days."

"I got the usual reports from stations about robberies, break-ins and assaults, all of which were too minor to report on according to the press. As far as they're concerned it was a crime free weekend, there was one vehicle incident..." Andrea knows she shouldn't have mentioned it; Louise isn't in the right mood this morning.

"And," She prompts not looking up from the work in front of her.

"Nothing, I wasn't called out, no major injuries, disputes," Andrea explains.

"Well there's something because you brought it up," Louise begins to sound annoyed.

"Neil was driving the car that was hit," Andrea says quietly.

"Is he alright?" Instantly Louise changes, work forgotten, concern on her look to Andrea.

"Yeah, a stiff neck, seat belt burn, small cut on the head, I think he went to St. Hughes under protest."

"No one picked it up?" Louise seems surprised by that fact.

"The Daily News, the article was written from my release," Andrea explains.

"Who called you, the scene officers?" Louise probes.

"No, there was no media on site," Louise's eye catches the clock, it's nearly seven thirty. She knows who called Andrea but doesn't have time now.

"Listen, let's talk about it later I promise," She smile knowing there's more to ask and say...not realising there's actually much more. "Can you run half this meeting for me, start it?"

"Sure," Andrea doesn't hide her surprise or trepidation.

"You know what I do, start with the weekend rundown, what went on, what you got calls about, what you went to, what there'll be follow up on. I'll jump in there and continue."

"I'll be quick," Andrea informs her.

"I know but I need a few extra minutes, I'm snowed under today, I just need to prioritise a few things, it's a five minute job," Louise smiles gratefully.

"I heard Sun Hill is focusing on domestic violence and they want a media campaign," Andrea eases her way in.

"You want it?" Louise asks looking up. "Please tell me you do because I need to put someone on it who I know will just do it without having a million questions and having them lean on me."

"If you had someone else in mind," Andrea doesn't want to apply anymore pressure this morning.

"God no, I wanted you anyway," Louise shuffles through the paper in front of her.

"Thanks, I'll get this meeting started," Andrea says and slips out.

* * *

"You o.k. Guv?" Phil asks having stopped in the downstairs corridor when he lays eyes on Neil's face.

"I was involved in a minor traffic incident on Saturday," Neil explains, not really wanting to go into any further detail. He has work to do and so does everyone else.

"I suppose the press would have been all over that," Phil latches on and follows Neil past the sergeants office, inside Smithy is hunched over some work, Neil gives him a casual glance.

"Nope," The single word answer indicative of the fact Neil wants to get off topic.

"Suppose you had to call Andrea just in case and her being on call and all," Phil takes the stairs two at a time alongside Neil.

"Look Phil she put out a press release, o.k. happy now?" Neil stops on the flat where the stairs change direction and looks at Phil. His look conveys in the strongest terms he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"And," Phil ignores the visual he's on the receiving end of.

"She came to the hospital, met Colin, took us home and we talked," Neil lists and immediately continues up the stairs.

"That's quite a Saturday," Phil comments catching Neil up at the doors of CID.

Neil turns to look at Phil and hesitates. "I kissed her," He says quietly in the open office.

"Well that's great," Phil says once again following Neil, this time to his office, when Suzie Sim looks up from her work as they pass, Phil pauses his words. "You two are getting things together again," Now behind the cover of Neil's office, the door closed.

"I shouldn't have Phil," Neil says looking down at the work on his desk.

"Why not?" Phil questions clearly not able to see a possible reason.

"Because I still feel what she did to me, I remember the pain and I wonder what if it will happen again. I still don't have that trust back."

"Must have been some reason you kissed her," Phil suggests.

"Yeah, she's an amazing person, she's changed my life and changed me for the better, I can talk to her about anything, I love her," Neil says ironically at the situation.

"There must be some trust then," Phil points out.

"On some level but I shouldn't be giving with one hand and taking away with the other, I'll kiss you because I love you but we can't have a relationship because I don't trust you completely, that'd be like going back to square one, the affair."

"Yeah fair enough," Phil says with a shrug in his voice, after a few seconds of silence and Neil focused on work, Phil walks out.

"DS DeCosta, DC Sim, how did it go Friday night?" Neil asks exiting his office, having seen Ramani and Suzie through his window.

"Excellent Guv, we've got some great ideas to work with," Suzie takes the lead, always willing to demonstrate what a good job she does.

"When's the meeting?" Neil asks by way of showing continued interest though his phone has just begun ringing.

"Ten in the Super's office," Ramani answers him.

"Excuse me," Neil says dashing to the phone.

"Hello," He picks up the phone from the front of the desk.

"Well you must be alright then," The feminine voice of his soon to be ex-wife comes down the phone line. Neil holds the phone, cord outstretched and says nothing.

"Neil, you still there?"

"Yes, yes I am." He comes back to reality, holding up the phone cord as he steps around his desk and sits into his chair. "I'm fine, just a stiff neck, some seatbelt burn and a small gash to the forehead."

There's silence from Philippa.

"Did Colin call you?" Neil rubs his face in his spare hand.

"He rang yesterday," Philippa says and Neil immediately latches onto the delay.

"You waited to call until now," Neil questions.

"Well I knew if I got you alone at work and we could talk privately in case there was anything you weren't telling Colin for some reason, I knew you were home from hospital so you obviously weren't hurt too badly and you're at work now," Philippa explains her reasons and Neil softens a little.

"I thought it was my life now, no concern of yours," Neil gently repeats Philippa's words from a past phone conversation.

"I still care about what happens to you Neil, you're my son's father," Philippa reminds him

"I'm sorry, thanks for calling," Neil apologises, he hasn't been rude or accusational still unaccustomed to being so far apart and divorcing but still connected and caring.

"That's o.k." Philippa says and the silence that follows is indicative of the fact they have nothing to talk to each about other than Colin. "Well I'll let you get back to work then; I just wanted to check you were alright in case you were holding back something to protect Colin."

"No nothing," Neil says normally, picking up a pen and twirling it absently between his fingers.

"O.k. then," Philippa accepts and Neil can feel she's about to hang up.

"Listen Philippa," Neil says hurriedly.

"Yeah."

"Everything's o.k. with you," Neil squeezes his eyes closed, it's not what he wants to ask.

"Sure," She replies and Neil searches for anything in her voice that's unusual.

"I mean work and life and everything," Neil extends.

"Of course," She says giving Neil nothing.

"Good, o.k.," Neil sighs.

"Bye."

"Bye." Neil holds the handset in front of him shaking his head for not asking Philippa what he wants to outright.

* * *

"O.k." Louise sighs pulling a chair up to Andrea's desk. She puts a slim folder in front of Andrea.

"This comes at a really bad time because we've got our emergency training/practice/drill day whatever on Friday that I'm still organising," Louise stops, something has occurred to her. "Neil asked you to get involved in this didn't he?"

"Sort of," Andrea admits sheepishly. "He mentioned it and before he could say anything more I said I'd try and get involved, he said good to that."

Louise smile almost to herself.

"What?" Andrea asks a little embarrassed.

"Nothing," Louise says opening the folder and stopping. "O.k. I was going to say, no I'm not wearing an ugly bridesmaids dress."

"Can we just do this?" Andrea encourages with a smile.

"Yes let's. Basically domestic violence is on the rise in the borough, city wide actually and Sun Hill wants to crack down on it. They're tired of the attitude that someone won't be arrested because the abused won't make a statement, the attitude that what goes on behind closed doors in a private home is private business, and the misconception that someone doesn't fit the image of an abuser, all that smug and arrogant stuff. Also there's a code of silence in the community, people turn their backs and ignore domestic violence when they know it's going on."

"The design of the campaign will spring from there," Andrea suggests.

"Yes, now Friday there was a meeting of senior officers which raised the issue and they decided what they were going to do...this. Ramani DeCosta is the driving force behind this, do you know her?"

"Well," Andrea nods.

"She's good, she'll tell you what she wants, likes and doesn't like," Andrea nods.

"They're meeting today to get their ideas down formally for you and then they're going to fax them over but..." Louise turns over a page of paper in the folder. "18 months ago the MET ran a domestic violence campaign, I suspect you'll be able to use this one or rejig it a little which should save you some time and work."

Andrea looks through the mock up of the campaign posters and scripts of radio ads.

"I've organised a meeting for tomorrow at nine," Andrea looks in almost horror at the short amount of time she has to prepare. "I know it's fast but I want the consultative phase of this process done so we can concentrate on this emergency day. You're about the only one I know can handle this and all they want tomorrow is a rough idea of where you're thinking of going, read over the notes from my conversation with Adam Okaro, familiarise yourself with the campaign and take it with you, show it to them. I get the feeling they'll go for it."

"Doesn't sound like there'll be any problems," Andrea says confidently.

"Good," Louise looks like a weight has lifted from her. "I can't stop for lunch today but do you want to have a drink tonight?"

Andrea holds up the folder indicating what she'll be doing tonight. "Oh come on what are you doing now?"

"Stafford Row's community day, I'm writing the article for the magazine and sorting the pictures," Andrea explains.

"Mmm, Neil's old stomping ground," Louise says cheekily.

"I had a job to do," Andrea takes the high ground. "I wasn't there to snoop."

"Look leave it, it's not due for a week," Louise switches back to serious. "We'll talk tonight."

"Sure," Andrea smiles and Louise goes back to work.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Why are news stories like nuclear weapons?" JT asks when Andrea approaches the front desk fifteen minutes early for the meeting on Tuesday.

"This one I haven't heard," Andrea smiles.

"If one side has one the other side has to get one and once launched they cannot be recalled, when they land they screw everything forever."

"Mmm Amen to that," Andrea agrees.

"Have a seat, I'll let them know you're here," JT says picking up the phone, knowing it won't be long Andrea doesn't bother to sit down, hovering in the middle of the waiting area.

"Andrea Dunbar is here Sir," JT says into the phone and almost immediately afterwards he hangs up. "He's on his way."

Andrea smiles politely to JT and turns her focus to the elderly couple that come through the front door. JT is polite, patient and understanding with them the couple confused about a parking fine.

Out of the corner a dark suit coming down the stairs catches Andrea's eye, she watches as the bottom of the legs eventually becomes Neil and her heart skips a beat...he looks good today. He glances at Andrea as he opens the security glass doors and walks purposefully over to her, relaxing once he's close. "Hi," He breaks into a brilliant smile, looking a little nervous though.

"Hello," Andrea allows herself a smile, she's careful though, not wanting to fall back into her actions on the weekend, not here at Sun Hill of all places. "How are you?"

Instinctively Neil raises his hand to the covered cut on his head. "Fine, everything's getting better," Andrea catches his look becoming familiar and quickly averts her eyes.

She gets it now, Neil asked for JT to tell him when she arrived, the 'Sir' was Neil not Adam Okaro. He knew he was coming, downstairs to greet her. "Come on up."

Andrea follows Neil, glancing across to JT who's thankfully still busy with the elderly couple, he's an enthusiastic gossip who would have been watching the scene that just played out between them discreetly, telling the next person he crossed paths with what he'd just witnessed.

Neil unlocks the door and holding it open for her, Andrea slips through with a small thanks.

"Hang on," Neil says softly, Andrea stops halfway up the first section of stairs, turning her head slightly seeing Neil on the step next to her. "I need to say some things first, in my office," He says in a low voice.

"Sure," Andrea nods and continues up the stairs, Neil two steps behind. She tries not to think about what it might be about, the weekend, definitely not trust again.

At the top of the steps Andrea pauses till Neil has caught up, he opens the door, on the other side she waits letting him lead their way into CID, it's as their relationship should appear.

Andrea doesn't get far, Samantha Nixon stops her to say hello, Ramani thanks her for coming and Suzie Sim flashes her a smile but it's Phil that holds her attention. He stands back against the counter where he's making coffee and observes Neil and Andrea together, a knowing smile on his face for everyone to see.

Andrea shoots a glare across the room to him and he quickly turns back around, continuing to make coffee, realising what he was doing.

"Andrea," The overjoyed voice smothers the rest of the noise in CID. Andrea adjusts her eyes to Yvonne who's just come through the door. With a wide smile Andrea hugs her good friend.

"You look great how are you?" Andrea asks holding Yvonne at arms length pretending to inspect her.

"Great how about you?"

"Good, God it's been too long," Andrea says, sorry she hasn't made an effort to keep in touch. Settling into a hectic job was an excuse she carried through even after she was settled.

"We should catch up," Yvonne suggests. "I've got time now," She says deliberately suspecting Andrea will decline, she wants to hear her say the reason why.

"I've got a meeting with the DI," Andrea says disappointed but it's exactly as Yvonne expected and what she wanted to hear Andrea say, "A drink after work."

"I'll catch you later," Yvonne promises heading towards Zain and Samantha, Andrea doesn't see her drop off the information they requested and then hurry back downstairs.

* * *

"Looking for me?" Gina asks seeing Yvonne hurrying in her direction.

"I've just been in CID," Yvonne says generally for the benefit of other passing officers. Gina opens her office door.

"Come inside, tell me," Gina says conversationally till the door is closed. "O.k. spill."

"Andrea was in CID with DI Manson, she can't have been in the building for more than five minutes and she tells me she can't catch up because she has a meeting with the DI."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall," Gina looks at her watch. "Ten minutes and I'm in the real meeting with them."

"She looks happy ma'am," Yvonne adds.

"Yeah so does he in a strange way without smiling," Gina says, sounding like she's picturing the look.

"That's what I mean about happy with her," The synchronicity is lost on neither of them.

"Stay tuned," Gina says before leaving Yvonne in her office alone.

* * *

"Umm," Neil starts as soon as Andrea picks a spot to stand in; the closing of the office door gives him a few precious more seconds, "I need to apologise for Saturday."

Andrea gives him her full attention, she knows what's coming.

"For kissing you," He finishes, lips pressed together looking to Andrea and waiting for a reaction.

"It's o.k." Andrea says with a smile.

"No it's not," Neil drops back to serious. "It's not fair on you, I made you feel uncomfortable."

"I wasn't really that uncomfortable," Andrea assures him, still smiling.

"But I shouldn't kiss you and then say I don't trust you so I can't have a relationship with you, that's unfair on you," Neil explains himself.

"I understand and you're right, it's o.k. though."

"How is it?" Neil asks, both confused and pleased at Andrea's ease with the situation.

"What part of kissing you do you think I don't like?" The measure of the smile on Andrea's face is matched only by the blush on Neil's, he looks down trying to hide it.

"Look what you've said is absolutely right," Andrea turns serious again. "But you weren't completely to blame, you know how I get when I'm worried about you...all upset and concerned."

"Yeah I like it," Neil says softly and it's Andrea's turn to blush and look down.

"It was only a small kiss anyway," She says before looking back at Neil, a long familiar and longing gaze develops between them.

"I want to kiss you again," It's sudden and comes from the back of his throat that makes even the most staid words sound sexy to her...let alone these. What she doesn't expect is for Neil to start stepping towards her, their gaze intensifying with her heart rate.

Andrea picks up on the loud and authoritative knock instantly, she immediately looks to the door and across from her Neil stops, they've been here before, caught in a private and in the past passionate moment, they're cautious now especially now. By the time the door has opened Neil has stepped back again.

"Ah, there you are, I'm not interrupting am I?" The Super smiles to Andrea and looks briefly to Neil. Andrea's heart starts to steady after being heightened further by the sudden interruption.

"No we're just talking about the boroughs new youth website," Neil is quick to come up with; Andrea won't let herself look at him.

"You ready then?" The Super directs to Andrea.

"When you are," Andrea gives Neil a quick professional smile and follows the Super back through CID. She doesn't feel Neil following behind her, most likely still in his office, coming down from the close call and the emotions she doesn't quite have under control herself yet.

* * *

Gina Gold is first in the downstairs briefing room that's been set up with a square table setting with the blinds closed for the purpose of the meeting. She makes herself a cup of tea from the facilities that have been moved temporarily from the canteen. By the time she's sitting down again Adam Okaro enters with Andrea close behind.

"Nice to see you Andrea," Gina is polite but is looking forward to one thing and one thing only.

"Thanks, nice to see you too," Andrea picks herself a chair opposite the Inspector and closest to the borough map and white board.

"She was hiding with Neil in his office talking about the youth website," Adam informs Gina.

"I didn't know our DI Manson was interested in the MET's promotion of its initiatives," Gina comments rather pointedly, Adam Okaro smiles politely; Andrea assumes Gina means Neil is only interested in the promotion of himself, she too smiles politely.

"Where is everyone?" Adam says sounding slightly annoyed. "I can never get these things started on time. Gina find Ramani can you, I'll track down Jack and hurry up Neil."

Andrea uses her time alone to prepare and set up.

Gina is first back with Ramani talking about something Andrea can't catch onto; it stops as Gina reaches for a copy of the handouts Andrea has put in the middle of the table.

"Oh no," Andrea says slightly embarrassed. "Not yet, in case what I've put together is not what you're looking for."

"Right," Gina smiles and sits back down.

Jack Meadows craggy voice travels down the corridor and arrives just before he does with Adam Okaro, when Andrea catches a glimpse of Neil behind them she looks away. Gina immediately starts paying attention.

Andrea starts to feel a little nervous as her time on centre stage draws nearer; she tries not to look at Neil who has his back to her making tea. She flicks absently through the handouts she made, Jack Meadows exits with a call on his mobile and Adam Okaro sits next to Gina.

Andrea ignores Neil as he sits down next to her, she wishes he wouldn't, she's feeling nervous enough without him being so close to her and the physical and verbal expressions of the way they feel about each other.

From across the room Gina Gold watches with interest as Neil puts a cup of tea down in front of Andrea with a smile. She turns to him and thanks him, it's a far cry from the look of surprise on her face when the cup was put down, telling Gina it was unrequested.

"You ready?" Neil asks under the cover of the lips of his cup, Andrea can barely hear his words.

"No, of course not," Andrea whispers with the cup in front of her mouth. "I'm suddenly racked with insecurity and look who I'm sitting across from."

"I'm beside you, I'll catch you if you fall," Andrea's heart skips.

All Gina can pick up from the conversation is Andrea's professionally put 'thank you' when her cup goes down.

"Sorry," Jack Meadows apologises moving quickly past Andrea and sitting to her right.

"I'd like to start by thanking you for coming Andrea," Adam Okaro begins and it's then Andrea knows she's on. "We appreciate your effort and assistance on this issue."

"I wanted to start by saying I've had this for just under twenty four hours and that's not to say I'm not prepared, it's just that what I have today you may not think is the best fit...so we may not walk out of here today with anything set in concrete."

"I don't think any of us here are expecting any miracles," Adam puts Andrea a little more at ease.

"O.k. from what I understand this is the current situation," Andrea begins, handing around a plain white sheet of paper and taking a mouthful of tea. "Domestic violence is on the increase in society, the borough and your patch and this is of concern to you for obvious reasons and you want to do something about it. You see that attitude of the perpetrators as disturbing, arrogant and contributing to the problem. In that I mean not thinking any punishment will come to them and what happens at home is home's business. You also have concerns about community attitudes in reporting this crime, who it effects and what type of a person it's perceived commits these crimes," Andrea reads from the summary she's handed to everyone.

"I think it also needs to be mentioned that domestic violence crosses all types of relationships, homosexual etc and anything we decide here needs to take that into consideration," Ramani adds and Andrea scribble the extra on the bottom of her page.

"O.k.," Andrea says feeling more relaxed, she reaches for the booklet that Gina had reached for earlier.

Across the room from her Gina notices Neil's fingers touch Andrea's as she passes him a booklet, neither make any outward indication of more than a professional relationship, still Gina smiles on the inside.

"The first page is about what type of media you want to use to combat the problems you've identified. You can all write on these, just as long as I get a complete one back.

"By type of media you mean?" Gina asks the leading question.

"Well sometimes saturation works but if you're targeting one particular group ads in football programs may be most effective," Andrea gives the examples.

"Can I just..." Ramani begins but pauses putting her fingers over her lips. "I think we first need to decide what message or tactic we want to use and that will dictate what types of media we use."

"Go on," Andrea encourages. "Page three."

"I think we need to send a strong message and be uncompromising, no apologies. We'll arrest even without a witness statement, we're that serious about this." On page three Andrea scribbles away as quickly as she can. "We need to smash a few public myths about what type of a person commits domestic violence. There's no such thing as someone who looks like a wife basher, if you are you're not safe either, you can't hide, your home isn't a safe house. It doesn't matter that you're charming at work, at the pub, at football, in public doesn't mean you won't get caught. The perpetrators of this violence need to be rattled, they need to be confronted by this campaign in some way so that they'll hopefully wake up and say 'that's me' when I suddenly snap and I need help. But we also need to break domestic violence denial, the normalisation factor – 'I deserve it, it's just a little slap, he/she just had a hard day and snapped, he/she doesn't touch the kids."

"I didn't get all that," Jack Meadows speaks up, hand moving frantically across the page.

"Neither did I," Gina gives up.

"Between us we must have gotten it all," Adam Okaro comments.

Neil slides his booklet in front of Andrea which she glances quickly over but there's a problem. "I can't read your shorthand, it's worse than mine," Andrea says with a smile looking only briefly at Neil. Adam laughs and Gina looks on hanging for something more. He reads his notes of Ramani's ideas, in her own shorthand it turns out Andrea has all of the points.

"O.k. content page four," Andrea says putting down her tea that's rapidly becoming lukewarm, she takes a couple of mouthfuls anyway. "Seeing as you want to shock perhaps make people uncomfortable, put them out of their comfort zone. I'm thinking we should keep it simple. Black and white is always good, nothing too busy, bold text, a simple statement of someone sort maybe an account from a domestic violence victim or an excuse from an abuser and a photo or two, someone being arrested maybe. Basically something that's explicit in its message, easy to understand no ambiguity."

"I'd like real life re-worked accounts," Ramani requests and Andrea starts to make notes again. Perhaps the campaign could have a fact versus fiction theme. For example 'you may think what's going on in your own house is your own business and you're safe from prosecution because your partner won't give a statement but in fact we'll arrest you anyway.'"

"Uncompromising," Andrea says nodding. "We could throw in some statistics that will make people uncomfortable."

"Statistics will hopefully spur on people in the community, who aren't victims but know or suspect someone is, into speaking up. For example 'would you say nothing if you knew the domestic violence you're aware of could be a part of the one in four ABH assaults police deal with each year,'" Ramani suggests.

"How about fiction: domestic violence isn't a crime the police care about. Fact: domestic violence accounts for one out of three common assaults and one in eight GBH incidents, twenty four percent of violent incidents which are dealt with by the police each year," Andrea suggests. "Domestic violence has the highest level of repeat victimisation, one hundred and ten thousand cases a year and one in four murders relate directly to domestic violence."

"I'm impressed you know the statistics," Ramani compliments Andrea.

"I do my homework," Andrea says taking a little credit, much to her embarrassment her mobile starts ringing.

"Excuse me, I'm on call," She lies to save face before diving for her phone in her bag, she searches almost frantically, pushing things aside unable to locate it, the ring teasing her incessantly with further embarrassment.

Gina Gold watches Neil reach into the jacket Andrea has slung over the back of her chair.

"Andrea," He holds the phone out and Andrea immediately looks in the direction of the phone.

"Thank you," She says looking relieved to be able to escape, she grabs it from Neil's hand and hurries out closing the door behind her. Gina is left disappointed she hasn't gotten more from the small interruption.

"Oh my God, this better be good," Andrea says as soon as she accepts the incoming call from Louise.

"I know, I know, you hate me for embarrassing you by interrupting the meeting and pulling you out and you're in the lions den with the people you used to call your direct superiors," Louise speaks quickly. "Not to mention you're probably sitting across from Neil."

"Again, oh my God, this is what you called me about?" Andrea steps out of the sight of the meeting.

"No, but I'm not wrong am I?" Louise asks light heartedly.

"Louise this is not professional," Andrea hisses, there's a silence and Andrea knows Louise won't continue with the purpose of the call till Andrea's confirmed or denied. "He's sitting next to me actually, he handed me the phone when you called."

"I knew it," Louise almost cheers. "Listen...the release you wrote last night and you emailed to me because you weren't going to be in the office, the one that was going to be put out this morning..."

"Yes," Andrea draws out the word.

"I accidentally deleted it," Louise says sheepishly. "And it needs to be out in the next half hour."

"Louise I don't have it," Andrea groans.

"But it's on your laptop and you have it with you," Louise says hopefully.

"Yeah but I have nowhere to hook it up, it's not like I have any way of emailing it to you."

"Sure you do, just hook it up to one of the computers there," Louise encourages.

The door to the briefing room opens but Andrea takes not notice until Neil asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Louise has stuffed up majorly," Andrea makes no attempt to cover the mouth piece of her phone. "I need somewhere to plug in my computer to the Internet."

"I'll forgive you that comment seeing as it's Neil you're asking for help," Louise says down the phone.

"There's an outlet inside on the wall behind you, the blue cord," Neil says.

"Gotta go, check your email in a few minutes," Andrea says quickly and hangs up on Louise, she follows Neil back into the meeting.

"Sorry about that," Andrea flashes a smile. "We were up to what type of media you wanted to use."

She slips her laptop from its bag, setting it up in front of her, when Neil touches her gently on the arm she sees the blue cord in his hand; she checks the shape with no idea where it fits.

"Here at the back," Neil indicates plugging the cord in himself. Andrea looks up to see the unfolding scene has Gina's undivided attention, she looks away before Andrea can lock eyes with her.

"Sorry, a press release that needs to be out now has accidentally been deleted," Andrea feels compelled to offer the more detailed information.

"I don't know that a situation of saturation would work in this case," Gina offers the room her opinion. "If we want to shock people then we need to think about where people would be most shocked or confronted."

Gina doesn't follow the conversation which follows as she spots a rare smile, all be it a small one cross Neil's face. He's smiling at a picture of Cally on Andrea's desktop, sleeping tucked up in one corner of the sofa.

"Like a radio advertisement in the privacy of your car, maybe driving along with your friends," Ramani suggests.

"Going to a football match," Neil suggests.

"Where you find an advertisment in your program," Jack Meadows continues.

"And in the toilets," Adam Okaro joins in.

"But you're drinking so you're confronted by the message on your beer mats and on the tube home," Andrea suggests.

"Which you've been confronted by already this week on your way to work," Neil adds. "And in the locker room at your lesiure centre."

"So much for a football ground being sacred ground," Jack mutters and the group laugh.

"But that's exactly why we want to place this campaign in specific places, they're considered to be safe ground so it will increase the discomfort," Ramani argues.

"Radio is a good medium for women as well," Andrea clsoes her computer having sent another copy of the release to Louise. "Busy mums don't sit down to watch TV, the radio's on while they get the kids ready for school, while they do the housework and run the kids around in the car."

"But while they're on the road playing taxi for the kids they come across the occasional billboard as well," Adam suggests and the rest of the meeting looks to him. "Denise hates them, she says make drivers stare at the women and not the road."

"For the five minutes they relax with their tabloid magazines, they come across the message again." Ramani contributes. "In five minutes of civility you take the family or just your wife yo say you're sorry to the cinema and they're there as well."

"So you're not keen on television then?" Andrea confirms.

"I don't think it has the placement ability the other methods have," Ramani concludes.

"Not even during programs that attract a strong male demographic?" Andrea offers.

"You're talking about a lot of money and then you've got people who go and make a cup of tea during the advertisments or mute the sound and on top of that...and this is going to sound terrible but transmission is city wide, we can't afford to sponsor the lowering of this type of crime stats in other boroughs," Adam Okaro seems disappointed to have to say.

"No, I understand, there are budgets that have to be met," Andrea nods. "What we have here is the beginning of something that will make abusers uncomfortable even without TV."

"And it's going to speak to them, we're going to use re-worked real life accounts," Ramani pushes her idea again. "Emergency calls, women giving excuses, a sort of' 'does this sound like you, is this you' confrontation for the abused and the abuser."

"O.k.," Andrea says finishing making a note of Ramani's ideas. "I wanted to..." But Andrea gets no further with the knock at the door.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Yvonne says politely looking straight to the Super. "The Borough Commander is on the phone for you sir and Suzie asked me to tell Ramani that a neightbour of the Marshall's has called about a disturbance...she's taking two male uniformed officers with her."

Adam Okaro sighs, "I'll have to take this call but you should continue on."

"Sir, I'd like to go with Suzie," Ramani jumps in.

"I should get back to Smithy if only for a little while, he's my only sergeant today," Gina throws her hat in.

"Thank you PC Hemmingway," The Super says and Yvonne escapes quickly.

"I can wait or we can reschedule," Andrea offers.

"Give us an hour," The Super suggests looking to Gina and Ramani to see if the time frame is alright with them.

"I might be longer than that but that's alright," Ramani excuses. "I don't want to hold anything up."

"I'm sorry about this Andrea," The Super apologises.

"No need, some things are more important," Andrea says understanding.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Jack Meadows says, the first to stand up.

"He's probably killed her this time," Ramani whispers sounding extremely worried as she leaves.

Neil and Andrea are left in the room alone.

"Show me that again," Neil says lightly, indicting to Andrea's computer. Andrea opens the lid of her computer, revealling the picture of Cally again. "When was this?"

"Only everytime I go home," Andrea says fondling. "I swear she lies there for the minute I leave until I get home. When she gets up the sofa is hotter than the sand on a Spanish beach."

"I wish I could see it for myself," Neil says as Andrea closes the lid of her computer again, she stares at a point on the desk in front of her not knowing what to say or do, she has a mind full of thoughts at the moment, the press release, the meeting, media campaign, Cally...Neil, least of all what meaning to take from his words.

"Can I tell you something?" Neil asks and Andrea answers with a reflex joke.

"What, you really didn't want to kiss me before in your office?"

"I would have kissed you," Neil says definitively and its that which has Andrea making first eye contact. "I should have the moment I closed the door." They fall easily into a longing gaze.

"You said you shouldn't, that it was unfair of me," Andrea reminds him looking away.

"What part of kissing you do you think I can resist?" Neil twists Andrea's earlier words and it brings a smile to her face.

"I wanted to say..." Neil begins, shifting his chair till he faces Andrea.

Through the rectangular pane of glass in the door Gina Gold glances in, what she sees backs her up. On the desk that the meeting had just been conducted around Neil Manson slides his hand on top of Andrea Dunbar's. Knowing there's nowhere to hide and she will soon be seen, Gina steps out of sight, planning to walk past again and again for as long as they're there.

Andrea shifts her thumb, resting it against Neil's hand, both stare at their physical connection.

"A little while ago I asked you to meet me at the pub and I never showed up," Andrea instatntly looks to Neil, she'd forgotten about that night and thought he had as well, now there was an explanation coming.

"I remember," Andrea nods.

"That night I wasn't ready to talk, I couldn't but what's worse than that is I didn't call or send you a message to say I wasn't coming. I left you there with no explanation and that was atrocious of me. I never mentioned it to you, much less apologise which I'm going to do right now – I'm sorry."

"I understand," Andrea looks away. "It was too soon."

"I don't know why I couldn't call," Neil's head lifts and rests back down on hers as he talks.

"I do, you wanted to leave me there, you felt I deserved it and I did, do, that and a whole lot more," Andrea gives him her honesty and her eyes.

"Now who's too hard on themselves?" Neil smiles slightly.

"I won't ever forget what I did to you," Andrea shakes her head, determined.

"You should learn to forgive yourself, I am," It's a small comfort to Andrea, forgive herself is something she may never be able to do.

"I don't think what I did should be forgiven, it doesn't deserve it," Her words come out raw and emotional.

For a while Neil stares at where their hands are connected, his thumb stroking the side of Andrea's hand. "Guess you'll have to get used to being forgiven when I do forgive you."

"You know that night," Andrea starts looking across the room, neither notice Gina Gold pass slowly. "The guy pouring the drinks shouted me one, he said there were plenty more fish in the sea, I couldn't tell him there was only one I was interested in."

Neil uses his other hand to gently lift her chin till her eyes meet his. "You know I'm trying to trust you again."

"I know," Andrea nods not looking away.

"That's why I want to talk and tell you things and apologise," Andrea nods again, he doesn't really need to explain, she gets it. "I've been working my way gradually."

"Take your time," Andrea says quietly.

The hand that cups her cheek surprises Andrea, she looks immediately over Neil's shoulder out into the corridor...no one, her eyes go straight back to Neil. "I don't want to, I love you."

"But then there's trust Neil and you have to reconcile those two," Andrea reminds him, her voice almost pleading.

"My birthday this year, you left me a card, on my desk, without saying anything," Neil's hand goes down from her cheek.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate of me...giving it to you," Andrea focuses on a point of the floor to the left of them.

"That was the last thing you needed to worry about," It's Neil's turn to look across the room.

"I couldn't find you anyway," Andrea removes her hand that rests under his, tapping her fingers lightly on the table instead.

"I saw you with Smithy at the scene that day, he had his hand on your arm," The total lack of confidence in Neil's voice doesn't bypass Andrea. Smithy is still and probably will be for sometime an uncomfortable point. Neil experiences discomfort bringing Smithy up again when he has a 'Smithy' of his own he needs to explain. He remembers just wanting to avoid her and doing so at the time, unsure of what Smithy was to Andrea, then later wondering if she was moving on and if he was losing her.

"Oh," Andrea says, unsure of what to saym the less about Smithy the better in her opinion. It will always be uncomfortable for andrea to talk about Smithy with Neil, knowing what she did. Neil's understanding of the situation and the fact he blames himself makes little difference. Then there's the fact she hasn't officially ended things with Smithy, to say it's on her 'to do list' doesn't really wash with her let alone with Neil who matters more.

"I avoided you, my confidence or something was kinda knocked out of me when I saw you with him. I didn't know what it meant and then there was the card on top of it, I didn't know what any of it meant and I didn't want to confront it," Neil explains, not meeting her eyes.

"You know now about Smithy," Andrea says barely. "The card...well I wanted to," Their eyes find their way to each other. "Back then I still cared about you, I mean..."

"You do still now as well," Neil interrupts. "You love me."

"I just thought it was the least I could do," Andrea says trying to sound normal but she's instantly tripped up when Neil places his hand back over hers. "I should remember and I thought maybe at that point in your life you might have been feeling a bit empty and to know someone still card...even if it was just a card."

"My life is still empty...without you," It breaks Andrea's heart, the gentle squeeze of her hand only compounding the ache inside.

"Neil don't," She requests, voice full of emotion, a single tear that escapes he brushes away with the pad of his thumb.

"I can't be apart from you for too much longer."

"Don't please Neil, you're making things hard," Outside the room Gina Gold passes, looking into the room using her periferal vision, she witnesses Neil cup Andrea's cheek and wipe away another tear.

"Listen, I saw the photograph of us in your bedroom when I was getting dressed the other day," His hand remains on her cheek.

"It was stupid," Andrea looks away and down, severing their connection. I put it away when you said it was over in your flat. But you know recently I started to think there was hope for us so I put it back on display."

"You were right to, there is hope," Neil uses his index finger under her chin to encourage her eyes to meet his.

"Oh Neil," She shakes her head, she feels the need to encourage hime to remember he doesn't trust her, before he gets carried away, as much as she wants him to.

"Do something for me." Neil requests looking down to her hands that he takes in his. "Can we call this finger four?" He runs his thumb over the top of her middle finger on her right hand. "And this one three," Andrea watches this thumb move to the ring finger on her right hand. "This is two," He moves to the middle finger on her left hand. "And one," His fingers rest on her ring finger of her left hand.

Outside in the corridor, Gina Gold pauses near the door, when she discovers there's nothing of interest happening she walks on. She can't see Neil slide the ring off Andrea's middle right finger, "Can you wear this here?"

"What does it mean?" She asks quietly, watching Neil slide it onto the ring finger of her right hand.

"Apart," Neil says, touching finger four. "Getting back together," He moves onto three where the ring he gave Andrea currently rests. "Together," Neil slows up at finger two. "And..." They both know what the ring finger on the left hand is for.

"Is it what you want?" Andrea asks though she knows he'd never have said it if he didn't mean it.

A simple yes from Neil once again has her eyes meeting his, this time she doesn't pull away. He leans in closer watching his hand cover Andrea's again when he looks at her again he tilts his head slightly to the left which suits the barely there smile that paints his features, his eyes tell her he know what's going to happen and knows she wants it to as well.

A tiny tip of his chin is meant to encourage Andrea who's still wary but is rapidly succumbing to the look on his face. Neil leans in closer hoping Andrea will meet him the rest of the way, when she doesn't he reaches for her collar running his fingers lightly along it and up the side of her neck.  
She hasn't taken her eyes from his.

With that Andrea closes almost the rest of the gap between their lips, Neil hovers slowly moving from one side of her face to another, it's not a tease, that's the last thing a reluctant Andrea will react to, it's more of a savouring of the moment and the anticipation that comes before it. It makes them both heady, being this close again.

Their lips brush each others barely at first, Neil pulls back slightly to make sure Andrea wants more, she looks almost stunned in a good way as though the one kiss that was barely that has thrown her off kilter when she was working so hard to stay in control of what she was feeling.

As Neil moves carefully back to her she does the same, hands cupping each other faces for the duration of the kiss as though the other might get up suddenly and walk away. Andrea easily pushes away the protests that she shouldn't be doing this and while she enjoys the way he kisses and each part of his lips and mouth as she always does, she distracts from that for a second to remind herself just how lucky she is he wants her back. Neil can't distract from how good it is to kiss her again, how much he wants and has missed her.

Outside the briefing room in the corridors Phil Hunter whistles happily coming in search of his boss Neil Manson, he's had a successful morning topped off by the fact it was spent with Samantha Nixon but he's not done yet, he wants to score brownie points with the boss as well. He'd seen Ramani and Suzie leave, he knew things had ground to a halt downstairs and Neil hadn't come back upstairs. He is however surprised by what he sees from the outside of the briefing room, at the same time he's pleased.

"I've missed kissing you," Neil tells Andrea, his eyes still closed, resting his forehead against hers, everything from the past few moments still reverberating around in both their heads.

"Me too," Andrea admits as Neil presses a kiss to her forehead, they might miss it but that's all there can be.

"Are you going to let me kiss you again?" Neil leans in again, barely brushing his lips against Andrea's again, she's a willing participant.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," This time it's Andrea who presses a kiss to his top lip. It's the answer Neil expected from her but he's pleased to receive the mixed message that comes from her kissing him, despite her words.

"Why's that?" Neil asks before engaging Andrea in a proper slow burning passionate kiss. From the back of her throat a small sound of enjoyment resonates before they come down shortly.

"It's probably not a good idea because Phil Hunter is standing outside watching us wearing a smile as wide as his face," Andrea says with a smile that melts against Neil's in another brief kiss.

"Just as long as that's the only reason," Neil accepts looking briefly away from Andrea.

"You know it's not," Andrea says softly. "You know my other reasons."

Neil nods, she's right.

Gina Gold rounds the corner on her latest pass by the briefing room. She stops when she see Phil Hunter standing blatantly outside the room, what's more intriguing is the wide smile on his face. She walks towards Phil again, her interest further fueled, it hadn't crossed her mind that someone might know what she wants to, either Neil or Andrea having confided in someone. Despite the fact Phil Hunter and his big mouth seems like a dangerous choice to speak in confidence to.

"Phillip," Gina greets sliding up to the DS.

"Ma'am," The smile on his face drops immediately Gina notices, he looks a little hesitant about her presence. Gina knows he's panicing about what she may or may not have seen on his face. She's now more convinced than ever that he knows something. Gina says nothing more, turning her attention instead to where Neil sits across from Andrea, what she sees doesn't make sense in the context of Phil's smile, they're simply talking, which leads Gina to question what she missed.

"I'm sure you can interrupt."

"I know ma'am I'd just rather not," Phil says trying to sound like his actions are because he wants to be polite.

"Oh, why's that?" Gina asks casually, looking at Phil's face for any non verbal clues. She's almost giddy with the prospect of getting some information.

"They're talking ma'am it could be important," It doesn't suit Phil, Gina deciding to make him a squirm.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind especially if it's important CID business," Phil's not the only one who can play the polite duty bound role to their advantage.

"It's not, it can wait," Phil says but his actions are contradictory – not walking away.

"Still the meeting's on hold, they're not discussing anything that won't be brought up when the meeting resumes," Gina pushes knowing Phil is almost on the back foot.

"I'd still rather not ma'am," Andrea glances out to the corridor for a second, Phil is the only one who notices, his discomfort growing with the Inspectors insistant questions, a few moments ago he realised Gina Gold thinks she knows something and she wants it out which means she's suspected something long before now. She won't get anything from him, he feels strangely tied to the success of his boss' relationship with Andrea Dunbar, if it was anything else Gina wanted to know about he'd happily divulge all he knows.

"Why's that?" Gina asks and pauses. "What do you know that I don't Phil?" She finally shows the purpose of her questions.

"Don't know what you mean," Phil tries his best to sound ignorant, he's never really pulled it off well.

"Is there some other reason you dont want to interrupt DI Manson and Andrea Dunbar?" Gina presses and now she's made herself clear. Phil's determined there will be less chance of her getting anything from him.

"No ma'am not at all," Phil flashes her a smile of which is a small part baits Gina, daring her to keep pressing him.

"Out with it Phil, what do you know about that?" Gina nods towards the briefing room. She uses the voice she would to make a PC quake in their boots and tell her something but Phil sees right through it, it's all front, there are no consequences that come after it. "It's unlike you not to just go barging in."

"There's nothing really ma'am," Phil repeats, a slightly arrogant smile on his face because he's winning and he loves competition, especially when it's with someone higher ranked than he. He thrives on the power of the situation, having and knowing something that someone else wants.

"There is and I'm going to find out what it is," Gina threatens in the same authorative tone. "You might as well tell me now, I turned down a spot in CID once upon a time, it won't take me long to work it out."

"I don't know anthing ma'am, honestly," Phil still wears his small superior smile. "The DI doesn't confide in me, neither does Andrea Dunbar. If you are suspicious you want confirmed or denied you'll have to ask them."

"I plan to Phil," Gina says anonyed she couldn't break Phil who offers an excellent opportunity to know everything. With one last glance into the briefing room she walks off.

Phil forgets about scoring brownie points, he feels obligated to tell Neil that Gina's on the prowl and headed in his direction.

"Gina Gold was just talking to Phil, they've both gone now," Andrea informs Neil, glad to escape the the conversation she doesn't want to have anymore, the one where he doesn't trust her so shouldn't be tempted by her.

"He probably wants to talk to me, I should get back upstairs," Neil sighs sorry to have to leave. "Do you want to keep talking in my office?" He's optimistic but won't be surprised when she declines.

"I'm going to stay here, all there is to be said has been said," Andrea says looking past him. "You know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Neil says standing up. "I'll see you later."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Neil asks Phil as he arrives back in CID.

"Yeah," Phil says looking up from his paperwork; he nods slightly in the direction of Neil's office, more serious than he usually is.

"We made an arrest this morning on the Dawson case," Phil tells Neil having pushed the office door closed behind him.

"You needed to tell me that in private?" Neil questions looking up from the new work that has been left on his desk.

"No, I needed to talk to you about your mutual exchange of ideas with Andrea downstairs in the briefing room a few minutes ago," Phil broaches and Neil laughs once, a smile at Phil's euphemism on his face. "Gina Gold came along just after you'd shared your proposal," Phil pauses and sighs wishing what's happening wasn't. "She suspects something's going on with you and Andrea," Neil immediately looks up, Phil recognises the fact he's trying to hide an undesirable reaction. "She tried to get it out of me, she got nothing of course but her last words were that she's going to come and ask you about it directly."

"She's just gossiping, it's all that do down there," Neil shrugs. "I am glad she didn't break you though, for your credibility. She's just turning it on to try and take the easy way out, getting it from you; she won't come near Andrea or I." Phil smiles, he thought the same thing but wasn't going to clam up in case Gina made good and his name was mentioned.

"Bring it on I say," Neil shrugs. "We're not doing anything wrong. We're not going to bring disgrace to the MET or harm our respective jobs or our families. I can honestly tell anyone who asks that at this point we're not dating, seeing one another, sleeping together nor are we engaged. Andrea's single and I'm practically divorced. We're not doing anything wrong."

"If you're confident," Phil says with caution. "I just thought there's a possibility she twigged before today when Andrea was working here and her questions just then were opportunistic."

"I don't see how," Neil says looking out his window onto the street; Phil can see he's considering his suggestion despite brushing it off. "I'm confident but it doesn't mean you can tell everyone what you just saw."

"Of course," Phil nods and watches Neil who's still thinking.

"Thanks Phil," Neil says looking over his shoulder, if it's a directive he can leave now that the conversation is over, he doesn't take it.

"So..." Phil says not knowing how exactly to ask.

"We're getting closer again," Neil turns knowing it's the update Phil couldn't ask for.

"Good," The DS says simply and slips out of the office closing the door behind him.

Despite his assurances Gina's potential worries him and he realises how his conversation with Phil could have been very different just then if it weren't for a few moments. He'd been unconcerned about the rest of the station, only Andrea. There's nothing to fear from Gina Gold finding out about he and Andrea, or her spreading it around the station, things could get uncomfortable if she delves into the past but mostly Neil thinks they could do without the distraction when they're trying to get back on track. Equally as stronger possibility is she's just playing with Phil or just wants the goss, not details.

When his phone starts ringing Neil snaps out of the gaze he was holding across the room and puts the problem to the back of his mind to mull over later.

* * *

"I think we're all almost here," The Super smile, of notable absence is Neil, the seat next to Andrea empty.

"I have everything you've told me today and I'd be happy to go back and design a media campaign for you. Before I do, last year there was a MET wide campaign on domestic violence released, you may or may not remember it, it was spread a little thinner that what your campaign will be."

The opening of the briefing room door turns the head of everyone around the table.

"Sorry," Neil apologises, sliding in next to Andrea. She leaves her eyes on him for a few seconds while he gets organised, something has gone on upstairs, she can tell and now it's plaguing him.

"If you like this campaign and you think it's a good fit for what you want we can revise it or use it as a starting off point for something different. The advantage of an existing campaign is it's already approved and we can get it out into the public in a very short amount of time...anyway they're in the back of your booklets." Andrea indicates, relaxing as the senior officers flip through the downsized posters and upsized drink coasters.

"I like that it's just black and white," Ramani comments, "Some sections in bold text."

"Relax, go ahead and read. No one on this platform can tell you're a wife beater," Jack Meadows reads out loud the first line of the text that's bolded.

"That's your discomfort line and it sucks you in because it runs along with the stereotype of someone who commits domestic violence," Andrea interrupts the group.

"You don't look like someone who would hit a woman. But then who does? Domestic violence is a crime committed by men from all walks of life," Jack reads on.

"Bad day at the office? How will you unwind? Glass of wine? Nice meal? Break your wife's jaw?" Gina winces at the last line, "At work you might be charming and kind. They'd never guess that at home, behind closed doors you're a vicious bully." She puts the booklet down, "The irony is there's probably plenty of bosses out there for who the reverse is true though not violent towards employees."

The group looks across to Adam Okaro, "No offence there." Gina adds quickly and the group laugh.

"All that shouting at the ref given you a sore throat? Won't stop you screaming at your wife will it?" Adam Okaro reads. "Domestic abuse is often psychological before it becomes physically violent. In fact 1 in 4 murders in London are the result of domestic violence."

"This one featured in football programs and it's sort of an eye opener one. Are you psychologically hurting your partner, physically might be next and then the statistics hopefully demonstrate just how far you could end up going," Andrea explains.

"Or an eye opener that what you're doing is considered abuse, you might be denying it or brushing it off," Ramani suggests. "I like that one."

"Relax, enjoy your drink. No one in the pub can tell you're a wife beater," Andrea reads. "This one was a beer mat placed in pubs."

"It's similar to the tube one," Ramani observes.

"Because it's sort of the core of what you want to get through, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Andrea suggests.

"When was the last time you told your girlfriend you loved her?" Neil reads from the campaign but he stops, the pause immediately catches Gina Gold's attention and Andrea's although she only looks at the page in front of him out of the corner of his eye.

She catches his hand rising to his mouth, followed by a deep cough. "Sorry, tickle in my throat, hope I'm not coming down with something," He apologises and Andrea relaxes in her seat. "Was it just after you nearly killed her? Most days you're charming and affectionate to your partner. Then suddenly, without warning, you become a violent stranger. She doesn't know which one of you will come home. And that's how you control her, isn't it?"

"You'll notice they all end with the same warning. If you're abusing your partner, you should know the police no longer need a statement to make an arrest. If we have reasonable grounds, we will arrest you immediately. And, if you have left the scene, we will track you down. Remember, there are no longer any safe houses for men who commit domestic violence."

"Now that's good," Ramani comments.

"I'm thinking we save Andrea some work and go with this," Adam Okaro suggests to the group.

"Before we make decisions," Ramani comes in. "What about the fact versus fiction idea we had and this campaign touches very little if at all on homosexual and transgender relationships."

"Three pages on," Andrea indicates, "A smaller MET campaign from two years ago. Black and white, built around your ideas of fact versus fiction, similar placement and same message about police not being easy on domestic violence."

"I assume this was the one posted in gay clubs?" Ramani suggests. "Domestic violence: The fiction. I can get away with beating up my partner because the law only protects straight people."

"Then it gives a similar statement about arresting even without a statement or evidence in court," Andrea finishes.

"Oh I like these two," Ramani turns the page. "What I do to my wife behind my own front door is my business and yeah I give the missus the occasional slap. What's she gonna do, tell the police?"

"They're really getting to the attitude and trying to break it," Gina comments.

"Can we combine these, run them both?" Ramani asks hopefully.

"As they are?" Andrea asks and Ramani nods. "I can't see why not."

"But just one thing," Ramani says, knowing it will be a request but Andrea still smiles. "I'd like to add something that targets the people who know domestic violence is happening but say nothing, the neighbours that hear it going on and do nothing because it's not their business, they fear neighbourly repercussions or don't want to get involved."

"You'll need to be careful there, if you're seen to be targeting children of a domestic violence home to speak out you might meet some controversy," Adam Okaro warns.

"We would present it as such..." Andrea reaches for a black piece of paper and starts sketching; she can feel Neil and everyone else watching her. "How about this," Andrea holds up what she's drawn in. It's the same black background and white writing, the top line bold.

"Go ahead; turn up your television or radio. Relax no one can prove you heard anything through your paper thin walls. Tell yourself there aren't children next door and it's not their mother being hit. It's none of your business anyway," Jack reads on. "They might be your neighbours and you might not think you should get involved but domestic violence accounts for 1 in 3 GBH assaults. You could speak up anonymously and stop it. The police only need reasonably grounds to arrest someone committing domestic violence. And if they've left the scene, we will track them down. Remember, there are no longer any safe houses for anyone who commits domestic violence."

"You just came up with that then?" Ramani asks impressed.

"Well it's been cooking a little while," Andrea smile tapping her pen against her head. "The language will need some work."

"But it's what we want," Gina finishes.

"What else have you got?" Ramani asks Andrea smiling.

"Well that one would be best on TV or in a magazine or newspaper," Andrea starts.

"Right, you're at home and the yelling starts next door," Adam suggests a scenario.

"We could run one encouraging women to help their friends out of domestic violence situations and another to encourage me to support their mates to seek help, a general one, someone you work with but don't know too well, the woman who cuts your hair, sells you milk, women criticise each others fashion, hair, lifestyle, it's time we supported each other on this because we are the largest victim group," Andrea rattles off her ideas, things come to her ask she speaks.

"What about specific financial and social violence," Ramani suggests. "The husband who withholds income or prevents his wife from having a job and friends."

"Well that depends on you really," Andrea glances to Neil, who's been too quiet, on her way to Adam Okaro who will make the final decision.

"Let's put your ideas into production," Adam allows. "And in the meantime get the rest out there. You'll let us know when you've got something to show us?"

"Well my day's been cleared today," Andrea informs them. "If you wanted to Ramani we could start putting them together now."

Next to her Neil scribbles on a piece of blank paper, with her peripheral vision Andrea can't tell what's written on it.

"Give me ten minutes, I want to go up to CSU and let them know," Ramani requests. It makes no difference to Andrea, today is a change from answering phone call after phone call of journalists with ridiculous questions.

"Well Andrea, you've gotten us off to a flying start," Adam stands up.

"Your assistance and contribution today has been invaluable and I know everyone here appreciates your help."

"It's a wonderful initiative, I just hope it will mean the community is safer and happier," It's the part of Andrea's job she hates, it was there when she was on the street but in a different way, the politics and protocol, the sucking up.

Adam Okaro is the first to leave, shaking Andrea's hand as he goes, Jack and Gina follow by rank, thanking her. Ramani skips out promising to be back soon, the room left with only her and Neil who stands slowly.

"Come and see me before you go," He asks sounding serious.

"Sure," Andrea nods barely biting her bottom lip.

When he's gone she sits down again, the paper he was writing on his been folded over and placed in front of her. She opens it with hesitation.

_You were excellent today, they were all impressed._

_I knew you wouldn't need me to catch you._

Andrea folds the note back over and tucks it into a pocket of her bag. Though she allows herself a small smile as she packs up, for the rest of the afternoon working with Ramani she wonders if his seriousness is related or unrelated to the request for her to come and see him before he goes.

* * *

"You were quiet downstairs," Andrea says entering Neil's office otherwise unannounced.

"Yeah," He says looking up at her still wearing a serious look that's making Andrea a little nervous now, increasingly so when he stands up and closes the office door.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" Andrea asks with concern.

"No," Neil looks up smiling at her. "I was just covering, that first line made me think."

"You're hopeless," Andrea laughs, shaking her head but Neil's no longer smiling. "Is everything alright?" Andrea asks with a touch of concern and Neil debates whether or not to tell Andrea about Gina's witch hunt.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be, did you get my note?" A quick change of the subject.

Andrea nods with a shy smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say you did good and goodbye properly," Before Andrea can protest about what goodbye might constitute, Neil kisses her cheek.

"Call me soon," Andrea asks, only when Neil nods does she leave the office and the door open, heading back to Barton Street.

His serious demeanour bothers her throughout the afternoon.

* * *

"I hear there's an outing to the pub after shift," Gina says coming up alongside Yvonne.

"Yes ma'am, a bunch of us are going," Yvonne stops and reads the look on her Inspector's face. "Would you like to come ma'am?"

"You won't regret it Yvonne, I've got lots to tell," Gina says cryptically and walks off.

* * *

"You up for a drink tonight?" Louise hovers at Andrea's desk. "You can tell me about today."

"Sure," Andrea looks away from her computer screen where she'd been putting the ideas she and Ramani came up with, trying to make them come to life.

"I've already heard from Adam Okaro about how wonderful you were and how you've done so much research, coming up with the existing campaign and some of your own that you came up with on the spot," Louise sounds like a jealous sibling mocking Andrea's achievements to please her. "I'm gluing myself to my seat tomorrow and I'm locking myself in my office, you'll be after my job next."

"I don't want your job," Andrea laughs.

"I'm not worried about you; someone else might decide to put you in it."

"I'll buy you a pint to cry in when it happens," Andrea teases back.

Louise leaves her to work, walking and grinning.

* * *

"You're leaving now," Louise exclaims as Andrea gets out of her chair leaving her half drunk beer on the table. "After you've just told me you kissed Neil today, multiple times."

"I'm just going to the ladies, I'm sure you had all the locks and exits blocked after we arrived and besides I've got to spread this recount out," Andrea says cheekily and heads off.

"Oi, where are you going?" Gina Gold yells as Yvonne gets out of her chair.

"I've got to go to the ladies," Yvonne says crossing her legs to demonstrate.

"Break the seal and you'll be running to the ladies all night," Gina reminds her but Yvonne's already run off, a hand waving behind her, unconcerned with the drinking myth.

"Oh my God," Andrea says looking at the woman who comes out of the stall in the mirror. "Yvonne."

"Andrea," Yvonne smiles; she washes her hands before the two women embrace.

"Oh!" Andrea almost jumps, having had a light bulb moment, "I totally forgot we were going to have a beer and catch up tonight."

"That's o.k. I did too," Yvonne laughs.

"Who are you here with?" Andrea asks activating the hand dryer.

"A bunch of us, Gina Gold's mentoring me at the moment," Yvonne says over the hand dryer, mentoring is a euphemism for gossiping.

"Still going for a promotion?" Andrea asks stepping away to allow Yvonne to dry her hands.

"Yeah," Yvonne rolls her eyes, indicating it's a long, slow and frustrating process.

"Good on you," Andrea smiles opening the ladies loo door.

"Who are you here with?" Yvonne raises her voice as the happy clatter of the pub increases in volume. She's not sure if she'd like Andrea to hesitate or in some way be uncomfortable because of the question. She's grown tired of Gina's 'quest for the truth' and in Andrea's presence she feels bad about being a co-conspirator. She smiles at Andrea hoping she's happy, with or without the DI.

"My boss Louise," Andrea nods in Louise's direction.

"How about in an hour we ditch the people we're with, get another drink and catch up like we said we would," Yvonne suggests.

"You're on." Andrea smiles and heads back to Louise.

"You seeing anyone?" Yvonne asks and Andrea laughs at the question they always seem to come back to or always pops up. They'd spent quite a while catching up professionally it seemed only natural their conversation would turn personal.

"Not at the moment," Andrea sighs realising what a complicated answer she could make it. "You?"

"No," Yvonne says into her beer.

"No Mr. Married with children then?" Yvonne asks casually, she wants Andrea to say no so she can go back to Gina and tell her to let it go.

"I never heard from him again," Andrea shrugs much to Yvonne's relief. It does however present a new problem for her, she wears her conflict all over her face, agonising over whether she should tell Andrea about Gina's activities or not, either way it would be bad for her.

Keep it a secret and Andrea finds out down the track she'll be angry. Tell her now and Yvonne would have to reveal her involvement.

Either way she has serious reservations as to whether her friendship with Andrea can survive another trip down a rocky road.

"What is it Yvonne?" Andrea sees the look on her friends face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how sad my life is," One covers easily, not that it's something Yvonne thinks about, let alone dwells on.

"You're in good company," Andrea tips her beer towards Yvonne's.

* * *

"I just wanted to say thanks for your support today, I appreciate it." Neil snaps his phone closed and smiles as he gets out of his car outside his flat. The message from Andrea was time stamped an hour after they parted but he'd only just been notified of it. Despite being concerned about Gina Gold's digging he can't help but feel happy.

Colin puts his head over the back of the sofa when he hears the flat door open.

"Dad, why are you smiling?" He surprises Neil, having gotten off the sofa and come to lean against the wall near him.

"It's nothing," Neil rubs his forehead, dropping his keys and wallet. "You done your homework?"

"Don't change the subject," Colin accuses and Neil mock glares at his son with this sudden reversal of roles. "Is it about the woman Andrea?" He asks curiously.

"No, we just caught a big criminal today," Neil brushes off, heading for the kitchen and something to eat. "Did you cook me something?"

"I ate out," Colin says quickly, realising he can't go back and use the 'don't change the subject' line again; it was crossing the line the first time. "God, you're hopeless dad, when are you going to ask Andrea out, she likes you and you like her too. I can see that, the whole world can," Colin says sounding frustrated.

"Well then it's time to do the parent thing and get you some glasses," Neil jokes trying to get the conversation changed or ended.

"Dad," Colin starts to protest.

"Ah," Neil stops him. "Give up while you're ahead, ahead being you're not grounded."

"Yeah," Colin says unconvinced the threats will make good he walks away heading back to the TV.

"And do your homework," Neil calls after him.

In the kitchen once his son's gone, Neil can take off his mask. His face now wears a look of concern as it has much of the afternoon and evening. Colin is possibly the second one who's noticed something circulating between him and Andrea, regardless of the possibility that he's making it up to encourage Neil, today and in the last few weeks Neil's been slightly obvious with Andrea and she with him, they will have to be more restrained, in public at least...Just what Andrea wants but for different reasons.

He also decides to tell her about Phil and by extension Gina Gold.

On the way through Neil grabs the phone quietly, the last thing he needs is a barrage of questions and flapping ears from Colin because he thinks his father has taken his advice and is ringing Andrea.

He is, but for different reasons.

On the edge of his bed, Neil sits after closing the door and dials Andrea's number.

* * *

To be continued...In the next story. Story ID - 


End file.
